Bearing assemblies generally include a plurality of rolling elements sandwiched between opposing raceways in bearing rings. The rolling elements may take many forms, such as spherical balls, rollers, tapered rollers, barrel-shaped spherical rollers, or others. Bearing assemblies are used in a wide range of applications. Tapered roller bearings generally comprise solid inner and outer rings with tapered raceways and tapered rollers with cages. Tapered roller bearings typically have high radial and axial load carrying capacity and a large usable speed range,